EL DIVORCIO, MÁS LOCO DE MI VIDA
by Allegra1523
Summary: Todo puede pasar, a veces por muchas, cosas inexplicables. Un divorcio es uno de ellos. Separaciones, reconciliaciones, traiciones, pérdida de gente muy querida, amor, odio. Y muchos de estos sentimientos están involucrados en esta historia. Pero mas el amor que sobrevivió esta pareja en un trayecto nada fácil
1. Chapter 1

**¿EL DIVORCIO, MÁS LOCO DE MI VIDA?**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen en nada, solo unos que otros que iré mesclando en la historia, lo único que soy dueña es de la trama._

_**EN LA VIDA PASAMOS POR MUCHAS COSAS, Y SIN DARNOS CUENTA PERDEMOS MUCHAS EN UN INSTANTE, DEJAMOS COSAS POR OTRAS QUE NO NECESITAMOS.**_

_**YO DEJE MUCHAS COSAS CUANDO COMETI EL HERROR DE METERME CON OTRA PERSONA, CUANDO PROMETI SER FIEL A MI ESPOSA.**_

_**PERO ASÍ PAGAMOS NUESTROS HERRORES**_

_**PERO A VECES EL DESTINO Y LA VIDA MISMA QUIEREN QUE ESO NUNCA ACABE.**_

_**Edward Cullen**_

"_**ESTE DIVORCIO HACIDO EL MAS LOCO QUE HE EXPERIMENTADO, EN TODO SENTIDO"**_

_**1.- EL JUEZ DIOS QUE LIO- NO CONTARE MAS, POR AHORA CLARO-**_

_**2.- PASAR POR ESA ORRIBLE EXPERIENCIA, DE SEPARARME DEL AMOR DE MI VIDA**_

_**3.- PERDER LA FAMILIA QUE TENIA**_

_**4.- OLVIDAR CASI TODA MI VIDA**_

_**5.- BUSCAR TU VERDADERO CAMINO**_

_**6.- EMPEZAR DE NUEVO, PERO SOBRE TODO CONFIAR EL UNO EN EL OTRO.**_

**POV. NESSIE**

BUENO ESTÉN…MI FAMILIA ES ALGO RARA LA VERDAD.

MI NOMBRE ES RENÉSMEE CULLEN SWAN.

TENGO NUEVE AÑOS PERO APARENTO QUE TENGO MENOS TENGO UNA INTELIGENCIA MUY BUENA O AL MENOS ESO DICEN MIS ABUELOS RENE, CHARLIE, ESME Y CARLIE.

LA VERDAD ESTOY TRISTE POR QUE MIS PAPAS SE VAN A DIVORCIAR AUNQUE LO ÚNICO QUE ME ALEGRA ES QUE NINGUNO DE LOS DOS QUIERE DIVORCIARSE JAJAJA LES DIJE.

QUE ÉRAMOS RAROS….

BUENO ELLOS POR QUE SE SEPARAN POR QUE SUS CARÁCTER SON MUY DIFERENTES Y EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO SE PUEDEN MATAR.

PERO UNA DE MIS BROMITAS LOS AYUDARA A RECAPACITAR Y HASTA DE PASO UN HERMANITO ME DARÁ.

LAS RAZONES PARA UN DIVORCIO COMPLICADO (O LOCO) SON: *EN MI PERSPECTIVA*

1.- LAS PELEAS CONSTANTEMENTE

2.- NO PODER SOPORTAR LAS OPINIONES DE TU ESPOSO U ESPOSA

3.- QUERER HIJOS Y EL OTRO NO *BUENO YO QUIERO UN HERMANITA YA ME ARTE DE SER HIJA ÚNICA*

4.- MMM… DISCUTIR QUIEN ME LLEVARA A MIS CLASES DE CASI TODO TIPO *OBSESIÓN POR PARTE DE MI TÍAS Y ABUELAS QUE YO TOME TODAS ESAS CLASES*

5.- SUS TRABAJOS

6.- LOS DOS SE AMAN A SU MANERA Y LO ÚNICO QUE NECESITAN ES RELAJARSE Y DISFRUTAR EL AMBIENTE Y OBVIO LA FAMILIA

Bueno les invito a seguir platicando conmigo y a conocer a mi familia

Capitulo 1º RECORDANDO Y MAS DISCUCIONES

UN DIVORSIO NO ES ALGO FACIL Y MAS CUANDO ESAS DOS PERSONAS AUN SE AMAN SE DARAN UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD A PESAR DE TODOS LOS INSULTOS Y PELEAS QUE ANTENIDO ¿CREEN QUE EL AMOR GANE? Y LO PEOR QUE HAY UNA NIÑA DE POR MEDIO ¿CREEN QUE LOS AYUDARA A SU PERAR LAS COSAS?

**Ocho años atrás**

...

**Pov. Edward**

- ¡Edward!, ¡Edward!- escuche que gritaba bella, me fui corriendo al cuarto de Nessie

- ¿Que pasa amor?- le dije con la respiración algo agitada

- Mira a Nessie esta dando sus primeros pasos amor- me acerque a la cama donde bella estaba con Nessie

- Nessie amor de mi vida por que no das unos pasos para papi mi hermosa bebe- me puse, a unos pocos pasos de ella casi al lado de los peluches que tenia junto a la ventana así bien podría caminar

Bella la puso de pie y ella empezó a dar sus pasitos me sentí el hombre mas feliz del mundo

-Nessie, ven mi vida ven con papi- estire mis brazos para que llegara yo tenia una sonrisa de idiota en la cara pero así me dejaba mi bebe con cada descubrimiento que hacia.

- vamos bebe, vamos con papi- la animaba bella dio sus últimos pasitos y llego a mi la tome en brazos y le di vueltas

- eres la bebe mas amada, eres y serás la consentida de papi- le di un peso en su frente

- y que pasa conmigo- dijo bella con las manos en la cadera y con esa sonrisa que hacia que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora

- Amor, tu siempre- me acerque a ella y la abrace- serás el amor de mi vida, la razón de que yo siga vivo, que cada día mi vida sea feliz, de que me hayas hecho el padre mas feliz y orgulloso del mundo, siempre te amare hasta después de mi muerte- ella empezó a llorar- contigo hasta el infinito y mas haya- le tome la barbilla y la bese con todo el amor que sentía

- Siempre te amare, eres mi vida y mi todo gracias por haberme hecho la mama mas feliz y orgullosa de todo mundo-

Como dije amaba y amo a esta mujer

Es todo lo que un hombre desea en una mujer es inteligente, amorosa, atenta, sexy, buena madre y esposa, y sobre todo es muy buena en la cama.

**ACTUAL MENTE**

-Bella amor ya llegue- entre al cuarto-vas a ir por Nessie?- la tome de la cintura y bese su cuello

- no puedo Edward tengo que ir con Alice a llevarle unos papeles- dijo soltando se de mi agarre y terminándose de vestir

-Bella le prometiste que irías por ella- le dije molesto a veces creo que se olvidaba que tenia una hija

-Edward tengo cosas que hacer, negocios que atender- eso me saco de mis casillas

- y tu crees que yo no bella tengo mas responsabilidades que tu!- no dijo nada y siguió arreglándose- sabes eres una…- no pude terminar la frase

- Que cosa- ya era tarde ya se había alterado- coño que me digas carajo si ya empezaste termina de decirlo- dijo volteándome a ver

-Nada olvídalo voy por mi hija- dije dándome la vuelta y topándome con Nessie- amor a ¿que hora llegaste?- odiaba que nos viera discutiendo, tenia su carita triste

-Hace un rato mi tía Alice me trajo, ya no tienen que discutir por quien me va ir a buscar- dijo y se le escapo una lagrima de sus ojitos color chocolate

- Bueno voy a ir hablar con Alice, y Nessie apúrate hacer tu tarea para que podamos ir a comprar tu ropa- dijo bella saliendo del cuarto

-Papito ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- se acerco y la abrace

- ¿Y no es eso una pregunta?- dije aguantándome la risa

-Edward no estoy jugando- dijo molesta tenia el mismo carácter que su madre bueno a veces

- Ok, princesa dime tu pregunta- le dije sentándome en la orilla de la cama

- ¿Por que mama no me quiere?- me quede paralizado, sorprendido por aquella pregunta

**POV. BELLA**

Ya hacia algún tiempo que Edward insistía en tener otro hijo, yo por cuestiones de salud no podía.

El no sabia de mi enfermedad, y la verdad no quería que se enterara.

Su familia desde hace algunos años vienen diciendo que no soy apta para cuidar a Nessie, la verdad ellos no saben nada.

Es cierto no paso mucho tiempo con mi princesa, enfrente de ellos, pero siempre que estoy en mi hambiente, trato a mi hija como si fuera la única en mi vida.

Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ella, y mi nena sabe que la amo y la extraño cada día.

Mis peleas con Edward han sido muy constantes en este lapso de tiempo, pero últimamente todo me saca de mis casillas y el no logra entenderme.

Estoy pensando seriamente pedirle el divorcio, ya no puedo ver como nuestro matrimonio de cae día con día y eso me parte el alma.

Por que yo aun lo amo.

hola chicas yo aqui pasando a dejarles mi fic, la verdad es el primero que subo a ff y espero les guste y sea de su agrado mil gracias. saludos y besos pau


	2. Chapter 2

**¿EL DIVORCIO, MÁS LOCO DE MI VIDA?**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen en nada, solo unos que otros que iré mesclando en la historia, lo único que soy dueña es de la trama._

**Gracias a mi beta y hermana Eve Runner**

**Y disculpen en que me tarde en actualizar.**

**Espero sus rews y que les guste el capitulo.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **

**Capítulo 2**

**Reflexiones y el inicio de una tragedia**

**POV BELLA**

**_Nueve años atrás…_**

_—Edward ¡Estoy embarazada! —le dije cuando terminamos la cena que había preparado por nuestro aniversario de bodas._

_—Bella ¿estás hablando en serio? —dijo tomando mis manos._

_—Claro que estoy hablando en serio, tengo un mes —la verdad no quería embarazarme pronto, me había casado a los 18 años y ahora tenía veinte años, a penas estaba disfrutando de mi matrimonio, pero como dicen un hijo es una bendición._

_Cuando nuestras familias se enteraron de que estaba embarazada y era niña se volvieron locos, compraban muchísimas cosas, la verdad Nessie aunque no era un bebé planeado, la quería muchísimo, era mi bebé._

**_Dos semanas atrás…_**

_— ¡Edward quiero el divorcio! —le dije cuando estábamos peleando._

_— ¡Cómo que el divorcio, Isabella! —dijo deteniéndose de golpe, se la había pasado dando vueltas. Solo utilizaba mi nombre completo cuando estaba molesto._

_—Sí, como escuchaste, quiero el divorcio —dije seca, ya me estaba hartando de todas estas peleas._

_— ¡Si eso quieres, te lo daré! Pero ni creas que te vas a quedar con mi hija —ya no estaba molesto, estaba furioso._

_— ¡Si quieres te la puedes quedar! Tú tienes mejor relación con ella que yo —me arrepentí de inmediato de lo que dije._

_—Eres una persona sin corazón, la verdad no sé por qué me casé contigo; a lo mejor nunca me amaste como decías —dijo saliendo del estudio, me derrumbé en el piso llorando, cómo podía dudar de mi amor, él y Nessie eran todo para mí._

_Al día siguiente fuimos al juzgado arreglar lo de nuestra separación. Edward estaba distante, no había ido a dormir la noche anterior._

_— ¿Señores están seguros de que quieren divorciarse? —preguntó el juez._

_—Sí, muy seguro —dijo Edward, el corazón se me partió cuando lo dijo._

_—Sí —contesté antes de que se me escaparan las lágrimas._

_—No entiendo por qué se quieren divorciar si hace unos años atrás yo mismo los casé —la verdad no lo recordaba, yo nunca lo había visto—. Y estaban tan felices, creo que tienen que ir con un consejero matrimonial asegurarse de si es la decisión que de verdad desean tomar, hay una niña de por medio —dijo mirándonos. _

_—No creo que sea necesario —dijo Edward con voz fría. _

_—Por favor señor Cullen, vayan con el consejero es por el bien de su hija._

_— ¿Cuándo tenemos que ir? —pude por fin articular._

_—Pueden pasar hoy mismo —nos dieron la dirección del consejero y fuimos, hablamos y decidimos no continuar el divorcio sin pasar por terapia._

_Efectivamente la empezamos. Edward estaba poniendo mucho de su parte pero yo creo que ni siquiera lo estaba intentando, el estrés de mi trabajo me estaba consumiendo, por todo me alteraba, le gritaba a todos y más a mi bebé._

**_Situación actual… _**

Habíamos peleado otra vez y Nessie nos había escuchado, sabía que Edward le explicaría; yo tenía que darle unos papeles a Alice, mi cuñada, pero cuando llegué ella ya no estaba; estaba subiendo a la recámara cuando escuché la voz de Nessie y Edward.

—Ok, princesa dime tu pregunta —escuché que le dijo Edward y yo me pegué a la pared.

— ¿Por qué mamá no me quiere? —sentí que mi corazón se paralizaba ¿Cómo mi bebé pensaba que no la quería si había dado todo por ella?

—Claro que mami te quiere princesita, pero últimamente ha estado algo estresada por su trabajo, nunca dudes que ella te ama con toda su vida —se me salían las lágrimas, a pesar de todo Edward se esforzaba por seguir con nuestro matrimonio.

—Yo también amo mucho a mamá, así como a ti papi —vi que lo abrazó.

Me sequé las lágrimas y entré.

—Nessie, amor ¿ya estás lista? —le dije sentándome junto a ellos en la cama.

—No mami pero en un momento estoy lista —me dijo dándome un beso y levantándose de las piernas de Edward.

—Está bien, anda, no tardes para que podamos terminar pronto —Edward solo me estaba observando.

— ¿Estuviste llorando? —preguntó. Yo solo asentí y él me tomó de la mano—. ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Nessie?

—Sí, no sabes cómo me dolió que haya dicho eso —le dije llorando de nuevo.

Edward me abrazó.

—Tranquila amor, todo va estar bien —besó mi frente.

—Es que… yo no estoy poniendo nada de mi parte y tú estás luchando por nuestro matrimonio.

—Pues sube al barco conmigo y luchemos por lo nuestro, pero juntos —me dijo levantando mi cara con su mano.

—Quiero que seamos felices con la niña, ya no quiero más hijos, por favor no sigas con ese tema —le dije, porque era verdad solo quería una hija.

—Está bien, pero no dudes que algún día Nessie te pedirá un hermanito —me dijo algo serio.

—Y cuando ese día llegue a lo mejor ya estaré vieja —dije con una sonrisa.

— ¡Por Dios! No eres vieja, a penas tienes 29 años. Amor, el viejo soy yo —se señaló.

—Amor, 31 años no es estar viejo —le di un beso y él me recostó en la cama.

—Disculpen que interrumpa, pero cierren la puerta si quieren hacer sus cochinadas volteamos a ver y era Alice con Nessie, tapándole los ojos.

—Tía te dije que no vinieras, ¿no ves que están haciendo a mi hermanito? —los tres nos partimos de la risa por el comentario de mi bebé.

— ¿Ya estás lista Nessie? —le pregunté levantándome de la cama.

—Sí, ya estoy lista mami. Tía Alice quiere ir con nosotras.

— ¡Oh! Alice júrame que solo vamos a comprar lo que yo diga y Nessie quiera, ya su closet no da nada más —le dije tomando mi cartera.

—Ok, lo prometo, pero ya apúrense. Quiero otra sobrina a quien consentir.

— ¡Aja! Alice como tú digas —dijo Edward y salimos de la habitación. Nos despedimos de Edward y salimos de la casa.

— ¿A dónde las llevo señora? —preguntó James el chofer.

—A la plaza La isla —no íbamos a tardar en llegar. Alice venía tras de nosotras, había traído su auto.

— ¿Mamá te puedo preguntar algo? —dijo Nessie mirándome.

—Claro amor, lo que quieras —la abracé.

— ¿Cuánto me quieres? —puso esos ojitos que hacen que te dan ganas de abrazarla y hacerle miles de cosquillas.

—Muchísimo, hasta el infinito y más allá de ida y vuelta, y otra vez; nunca dudes de cuanto te amo bebé —le di un beso en su mejilla.

—Yo igual te amo mucho, mami —dijo abrazándome y dándome un beso en mi mejilla.

—Estábamos tan perdidas en nuestra burbuja de bromas que no noté estamos tardado en llagar a la plaza y no debíamos tardar, pues no vivíamos lejos del centro de la ciudad.

Miré por la ventana y vi que pura vegetación.

— ¿James dónde estamos? —le pregunté.

—Cállese o le disparo a la niña —dijo mirándome.

El miedo se apoderó de mí.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —pregunté angustiada.

—Alguien me ha pagado muy bien por ustedes —contestó sin mirarme.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que habíamos salido sin los guardaespaldas.

—Por favor, no nos entregues —le rogué.

Me dio un golpe en la cabeza con algo y eso fue todo… caí en la oscuridad.


End file.
